One for All the 10th Sucsessor
by PikachuShadow94
Summary: Izuku's Student a supposed quirkless enters yuuei warning swearing


Not everyone in this life is born to be something great a lot of people learn that at age five, I did when my twin brother developed his quirk at four and I waited for another year and a half to no end until I was told that I'd never gain one. Flash over the next decade or so to me at age fourteen I've moved in with my aunt to escape my dick of a brother, most kids my age would have let this kind of thing make them timid no I just worked hard to be able to defend myself got in shape. I'm actually on my way to my dojo or at least I should be but the trains are running about an hour late because of some damn villain is having it out with some heroes, and people haven't gotten the memo because they keep piling in, I don't know a single person on this platform but I hate every single one of them not because of who they are but just because they keep crowding me. "Hey please guys don't hurt me I didn't do anything." A voice of a smaller kid looks like he could be about my age cries out as he's dragged by three guys about three times his size into the washroom, the train has finally arrived, "Huff… Couldn't look Tailman-sensei if I didn't help," I shrug off and go to the washroom, Kicking the door open "Alright you quirky pieces of shit lay off the nerd!"

They were giving him a swirly, they turn their heads to look at me the first guy to come up to me had sandy blonde spikey hair and a nose ring with a chain that hooks into his ear. "Back the fuck off shit breath!" He scowled as he revealed a fire ball in his hand, "I'll give you two seconds to put that thing away," moving it closer to my face. "Okay, I can see you don't want to play nice, and I can respect that but the thing is," I grab his arm and twist it behind his back and pin him to the ground, making his face touch the gross floor, "I don't really like playing nice either."

"You son of a bitch!" the second guy who was at least quarter African American with dreadlocks hollered before he shot scalding water out of his mouth, which I avoided by ducking into the neighboring stall for cover. Before he could get his second shot I get to the left of him and deliver a right hook hearing a cracking sound. The third guy's hands start to glow and before he can discharge the lightning I grab the second thug and shove him into his friend then they're both shocked by his quirk. Dusting of my hands, "Well fellas it's been fun, but I've got somewhere to be. But first," I grab the kid by the collar and pull him from his watery mask, "Yo! What's your name?"

"Sorata Kurogami… nice to meet you."

"So Kurogami-san where you going."

"Sniff… sniff… home." he snivils.

"Come on I'll walk you home… by the way I'm, Shouji Totoroki," I put the 5'2 boy on his feet and walk him out of the washroom. We get ten feet out and then the guy with the fire balls comes out foaming from the mouth, full flames comeing off of his hands, "HEY FUCK HEAD! I'LL FUCKING BURN YOU TO DEATH!" he howls as he prepares to unleash his full might at me until he trips and misfires. The blast is about to hit a pregnant woman, not even thinking I dive and the blaze burns me fuck it hurt's and I'm not sure if I'm about to die or pass out from the pain, and everything goes black.

~Sorata's Pov~

Totoroki-san just dived in front of Gouda-sans full blaze and he's burnt real bad people are panicking, but then steam not the smoke that was originally coming off of his body, but steam was enveloping him after like a minute his body was completely fine not a mark on him, the paramedics get called and they take him away. The police arrest Gouda and his crew. I make my way home, after finding out that he's at hirodaika genral hospital.

~General Pov~

As the commotion clears a woman in a trench coat reaches into her pocket using her tongue, dials the phone, `ring… ring… ring` "Hello Deku… It's Froppy I've found the one you're looking for."

~A day later – Shouji's Pov~

My head is killing me what the hell happened oh yeah I was burned but I don't feel any pain, my aunt Fuyumi is sitting over my bed, "hey what happened… why aren't I extra crispy?" she just started crying and hugging me. "Shou-Chan thank god you're okay! I'm so proud of you for doing what you did."

"I don't really remember what happened. But seriously what happened?' as I asked this the docter came into my room, "I have to say honestly I've never seen this before someone's quirk developing at FOURTEEN."

"Da hell you talking about, I'm quirkless.'

"You're not actually," putting up a chart. "Your quirk is called 'Regeneration' whenever you receive a critical injury; broken bone, third degree burns, etc. you'll heal almost instantly."

My vision gets blurry, "Why the hell is it raining indoors?"

Fuyumi just smiles her soft smile, "I don't know, but just enjoy the moment."

"Excuse me I'm here to see Totoroki-san" a voice beckons, it is none other than the legendary #1 Hero Deku. "Can we talk alone totoroki-san?'

I get out of bed and gesture for him to lead the way, I follow the hero with his curly green hair and muscular build wrapped in a hoodie. "I assume you haven't come here for some kind of social visit I know your relationship with my dad. So what do you wan't?"

"Before I say I must ask, what caused you to jump in front of that attack even though you had no way to defend yourself? "

"I don't know I just knew if I didn't I'd regret it… And I'd rather die with honor than live with regret for someone getting hurt because I provoked that psycho."

"Not the answer I would've given, but certainly one deserving my respect," Plucking a hair from his head then offering it to me, "here, eat this."

"Wanna explain more there Deku."

"I wasn't born with my quirk, I inherited it from my teacher. If you take in my DNA, you can get have my strength, with this you can become a hero."

~Flashback~

A four year old Shouji being bullied because he hadn't received his quirk, coming home every day to no attention from anyone at home between his dad Shouto Totoroki training his brother Shouku and his mom being out all the time to get away from her life, he hated it here his life sucks… when his quirk comes in he'll be a champion hero. – Flash forward a year and a half- Five year old Shouji being told that he'll never develop a quirk his dream that he'll become a hero is crushed. –flash forward seven years- Twelve year old Shouji moves in with his aunt to escape his family his hope for a happy life, crushed.

~End Flashback General Pov~

"Deku can I please have that hair now…?" Shouji says with tears in his eyes, finally filled with hope for the future.

"Here," handing him the curly follicle, "You're now one for All's tenth succesor."

He swallows the hair ready for anything.

~2 months later~

Shouji has been train extensively in order to master his quirk he's gotten to a 10% efficiency. Today is the day of the entrance exams, he's going to his mentor's alameda, Yuui. After they explained the test was in two parts written and practical, he had both in the bag. There was an hour long break before the practical, Shouji was about to have some lunch before it was burnt up, "What the hell are you doing here Ji?" A boy the same age as him who Shouji knew as his twin brother Shouku. Shouku stood at about 5'8", three inches shorter than Shouji, with his hair combed back with red on his left side and white on his right.

"Ku, for your information I'm here for an opportunity to become a student at this fine academic establishment."

"Ji, Really? You can't be a hero you don't have a quirk. You're useless."

"Totoroki-san!" Soratas voice calls.

"Kurogami-san, hows it been?" Shouji responds, blowing off his brother and begins talking with Sorata, which pisses off Shouku, "Hey what the hell, why do you give a damn about this loser!"

"Totoroki-san is not a loser. He saved a pregnant lady could've been killed if it wasn't for his quirk."

"What the fuck are you talking about? This moron doesn't have a quirk."

Shouji simply took out a pocket knife and stabbed himself in the hand, causing Shouku to freak out loudly, even more so when the steam came revealing the completely healed hand. "Regeneration bitch!"

~Shoujis Pov~

The look on Ku's face was priceless, totally worth stabbing myself. Before my brother could say another word the announcement came for the exam to start. I leave for the testing area when Ku grabs my shoulder, "Don't think for even a damn second that were equals." He stated like the spoiled child he is. "Of course I don't think that. Because it would mean I'd have to think of you as a person." I smile back at him.

The testing area was a huge arena with huge buildings, the speakers screeched as the announcer began explaining what we were to do, "HELLO FUTURE HEROES! This test is the practical examination you immobilize enough robots to amount to 75 points, the robots points' ranger from 5, 10, 20, and one very special robot that's worth 150 points. Before you came here you should have been given a watch at the front desk and that watch will show how many points you've gathered. So without further ado let's begin!"

The buzzer starts everyone around me sprints to find those robots. People start throwing lasers and lightning around. I stroll out and see six that are about 5 each doing a dash for them I crush them with the force of a powered up low kick, smashing them as well as the building which had another 10 pointer. My watch lights up with forty points and my leg while broken in several places was already healed to the point that I could walk on it and I managed to avoid the building and one that was big enough to be worth 20 points that was then instantly flash frozen by Ku who pointed to his watch that had 65 points now 85, damn.

~40 minutes later~

The time limit started with forty-five minutes now less than five remained I still haven't gotten a single point past forty, when the ground trembled and one girl with green hair fell in a fresh crack in the ground, grabbing her hand I toss her over to safety by the edge of the arena I fall in and hit something made of a very hard metal. It's the 150 pointer, it looks like a giant drill with clawed appendages, and it's at least 180m tall, focusing all my power into my legs jumping up just barely over its head, and with all my might wind up for a max power punch directly down on to it the buzzer goes signaling it's over. I've failed I won't go to yuuei, so what I'll take out my frustration on this big ugly bastard, "DAMN YOU! GORRILLA SMASH!" My arm Triples in mass and releases the force to the robot causing it to be completely obliterated, my arm is completely shattered. I am caught by a student who is covered in shadow energy, the person lets me down and I feel my arm healing and my energy being completely zapped, I black out completely.

~General point of view~

Every one marvels at the student who just earned the 150 points and everyone rushed over to the kid whose I.D tag said Sorata Kurogami. As the shadows around him vanished he rushed over to check up on his friend seeing his regeration power was only thirty percent of the way done, "How did he manage to hurt himself that bad?" The girl whom Shouji had previously tossed to safety asked. Ku comes up totally shocked at what happened to his brother, for the second time in the last few months his brother was taken to the hospital. "Hmmmf serves the moron right for pretending he could be a hero."

~2 weeks later~

Shouji was back at home with his aunt and two little cousins everyone is having some cereal when the mail comes in Fuyumi goes to get it and nearly faints when she sees an envelope. "Shou-chan! You got a letter from yuuei!"

Shouji bursts from the table and grabs it, tearing it open viciously and gives his aunt a big hug and kisses her on the cheek, "We did it Fuyumi-obasan! I'm in!" Shouji spun his aunt around, and then he knew he was on his way to be a hero.

End


End file.
